Hell Hound & The Master
by SimplyxLovely
Summary: Aria Nightingale has arrived back in England to start life in a new country away from home. But when she encounters a book in a mysterious shop with her grandmother Felicia Nightingale as the author, strange things will occur and long kept hidden secrets will be told.. PlutoxOCxOC
1. A Little Shop on the Corner of Nowhere

_Hi there! This story was requested by __**Intrigued Writer**__. So, give it a read and some nice feedback. We would greatly appreciate that, heh ^^_

* * *

_**-Hell Hound & The Master**_

_**-Paring(s): PlutoxOCxOC; some SebastianxOC**_

_**-Rated: M**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The series & characters belong to Yana Toboso. All OCs belong to Intrigued Writer**_

* * *

**Hell Hound & The Master: Chapter One**

_"A Little Shop on the Corner of Nowhere"_

The London Heathrow Airport was packed with people that were arriving as well as leaving and Aria Nightingale was one of them. The twenty year old hurried through the crowd to get to the entrance, giving quick apologies here and there whenever bumping into someone on accident. Once she made it outside, the young woman let out a tired sigh and pushed some of her maroon-colored hair from her face. The city was not unknown to her like most that were coming through. But it had been a long while since she had been there. She had been living in New York since graduating from medical school at seventeen. Though Aria was young, she was an intelligent and extremely talented surgeon.

After standing for a moment, she proceed along the sidewalk until spying a sign with her name on it that was held by a taxi driver. Handing him the only luggage she had brought since the rest of her belongings had already been sent to her new apartment, the doctor got inside the car. She gave the man the directions of where she wanted to be taken once he was at the wheel and sat quietly the whole ride there. The reason why she was back on the British Isles was because her grandmother, Felicia Nightingale, had suddenly fallen ill and wanted her to look after her cafe shop. Aria had been eager to do so for she had grown tired of the doctor lifestyle and wanted something simple for now at least.

The taxi stopped after what seemed like an eternity at the curb that was in front of a two-story brick house with a black iron fence surrounding it. As the car drove away, the young woman stood on the sidewalk, observing the place that was like a second home to her.

"I hadn't realized how much I missed this place." she uttered to herself. Many summer vacations and times when her parents were on business trips had been spent at her grandmother's house. She walked up to the blue painted door and rang the doorbell, waiting a few moments before it opened and revealed an frail-looking Felicia.

"Aria! My dear, how wonderful to see you again after so long." The old woman smiled brightly, hugging her tightly for someone in her weaken condition. But the younger woman wasn't surprised by this. Her grandmother had always appeared timid when actually she was strong and fierce that it could be frightening at times.

"Nice to see you too, Grams." the doctor said softly before pulling back.

"Well, come on in. There is much we need to catch up about." They headed inside and to the living room. Felicia then went into the kitchen to bring some tea, shooing her granddaughter away when she insisted to do it. Aria sat on the loveseat with the faded wool quilt. Even the inside of the house was still the same. Hearing a low roar, purple eyes glanced to the left to see a large feline who had dark maroon fur with black spots and two tails walking over.

"Kamui!" she cried happily, reaching out and stroking his fur. She was an animal lover as well as her grandmother. "How is my favorite kitty? Big as ever, I see." He purred loudly at her caring touch and rubbed against her crossed legs. The cat was a rare mixed species from what the older woman had told her when she was little and his extra tail was a deformity from birth. He had a mix of a tiger—the facial structure and short tail—and a snow leopard—the spots on the fur and size. They had practically grownup together, playing with each other in the backyard and having picnics under a tree. Suddenly, a memory from her childhood occurred..

_A six year old Aria was eating a snack under a huge oak tree with Kamui as a kitten..and another animal. A silver-furred wolf pup that had scarlet colored eyes. It sat between her legs and looked up at her as if asking to be given a bite of the sandwich she was eating. The little girl gave in to the adorable stare, breaking off and feeding it a piece._

"_Here you go, Plu-Plu." she giggled._

The doctor snapped out of the unfamiliar flashback when Felicia's voice came to her ears."I see, you and Kamui are getting reacquainted." She looked down to see the exotic cat had hopped up on the love seat with her and had his head perched on one of her thighs.

"Uh..yes." Aria replied, thinking. _"That was odd ..I don't remembered that every happening.."_

"Ah, I can remember it like yesterday when you and him would run around together. Getting into all sorts of trouble." Felicia reminisced, handing a tea cup to her granddaughter.

"Thank you and I remember that too..But I must ask," the twenty-year old said, "W-Was there ever another animal here?" The old woman paused, turning distance. Even her feline companion had stiffen at the mentioning. A smooth caramel brown hand was placed over her wrinkled one and caused her to come out of the daze. She smiled warmly at her youngest family member before sitting down in the rocking chair.

"..Grams, are you okay?"

"Oh, don't fret over that. I tend to slip off into another time and place nowadays." The grandmother sighed. "I suppose that is common when you get to be my age. Now, to answer your question—No, Kamui has been the only animal I've had around here. What caused you to ask that by chance?"

"I had an odd memory of a silver puppy being with me an Kamui.." Aria stated softly.

"A dog? That is odd..You know, Kamui doesn't fare well with the canine sort." Felicia reminded, taking a sip of the Earl Grey in her cup.

"I know! Which is why I also thought it was strange!"

"It could just be the jet lag having an effect on you, my dear."

"I guess so.." the doctor murmured, petting the animal by her absentmindedly. She wasn't convince that was it but decided to leave it be though it kept bugging her.

They chatted some more; about the older woman's condition, her life in New York and her experiences as a surgeon. Also whether she had been seeing anyone which she quickly denied with a bright blush from embarrassment. It was bad enough when she had to converse normally with people she didn't know at the hospital but with the male doctors she would become tongue-tied along with nervous unless when it was professional. After talking until it was almost dusk, her grandmother gave her the keys to the cafe shop and little rundown of what she wanted her granddaughter to do. Aria didn't really need it since she pretty much remembered helping out when she was old enough but again she kept quiet out of respect.

Saying goodbye once finish, she left in the red Mini Cooper that belong to Felicia; she had allowed Aria to borrow the vehicle since she wouldn't be going anywhere a lot while sick. The loft that the twenty-year old had bought was in the city but near the area where the cafe was and her grandmother's home. It was spacious enough for herself and another person if there was one. But for now, the space was taken up by the many cardboard boxes piled around. She shuffled around her stuff until reaching the small leather sofa to lay down in exhaustion. As she laid there teetering on conscious, a fleeting thought about phoning her parents popped into her head.

"_Nah..I'll wait until tomorrow.."_ she thought, closing her heavy eyelids. _"..It's not like they're expecting my call anyway.."_

* * *

Aria shut off the car before glancing out the window at the small cafe. She gave a tired sigh before stepping out. There was hardly anyone walking or driving on the street. The shops nearby seemed empty as well.

"It's already nine in the morning and this place still looks like a ghost town." the young woman muttered to herself. "Hmm, maybe it'll liven up later today."

Once unlocking the door and walking inside, the doctor was surprise at the chances done to the place since she last was there. Her grandmother had managed to modernize the place some and still keep the cozy-at-home atmosphere. She got over her surprise and immediately went to work; starting the various coffee makers and creating fresh baked goods. After the open sign was hang on the door, only a few people had came in who were regulars and worked in some of the shops on the street from what they told her. Aria was glad for that. And it was a good thing the cafe wasn't something to live by with the lack of money flowing in.

When the first day was officially over, she decided to walk around the area to get more familiar. Many of shops were uninteresting—more cafes, a vintage thrift store, an old bookstore, and several apartments But there was one that seemed to catch her purple eyes when reaching the end of the street. It was a simple looking corner store called _Otherworldly_. The young woman didn't know why she felt compelled to go in. It was as if something was calling her from inside and she just had to find out what..The place was dusty and smelled of mildew from the old collection of books it had. Also it seemed like a store gothic people dwell in from the creepy oddities around which just lured her in more. Secretly, she was fascinated with the supernatural. Her parents were never fond of that stuff for some odd reason..As Aria stared around in awe, she failed to notice someone standing behind her.

"My, what a delectable little thing to have wandered into my store."

**-TBC-**

* * *

*******_Alert, Review & Fave please!*_**


	2. Book of Secrets

_Big thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and faved! ~ Lovely_

* * *

_**-Hell Hound & The Master**_

_**-Paring(s): PlutoxOCxOC; some SebastianxOC**_

_**-Rated: M**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The series & characters belong to Yana Toboso. All OCs belong to Intrigued Writer**_

* * *

**Hell Hound & The Master: Chapter Two**

"Book of Secrets"

Aria jumped at the voice before spinning around. There, leaning against the counter, was a tall and handsome man with short dark hair. He was dressed in an untucked white button-up shirt. The sleeves had been rolled up to the elbows, leaving his forearms bare. A charcoal grey vest was placed over it and left opened. Black trousers covered his long legs while nicely polished dress shoes covered his feet.

"Terribly sorry. I did not mean to frighten you." he apologized, stepping closer. "I'm the owner, Sebastian Michaelis. And you are, if I may ask?" Now that he was closer, the young woman could see that the color of his eyes were a deep crimson.

"A-Aria." she replied, not comfortable giving him her full name.

"Aria, is it? Such a beautiful name." the handsome man purred low, circling her like a predator and she was his latest meal. "You are not the type to step into my store. What has brought you to this dreary place?"

"I..um..just happen to stumble upon it. You see, I just started working at the cafe down the street." the doctor explained softly, "Thought I-I'd walk around to familiarize myself with the area."

"I see. Well, feel free to look at our variety here." Sebastian told, coming to a halt across from her. "If you have any questions, Miss Aria, do not hesitate to ask."

"T-Thank you, Mr. Michaelis." the young woman uttered before scurrying off farther into the store.

When she was hidden behind a one of the cherry wood bookshelf, she exhaled shakily. Her nervousness towards other people worsen when the person is a male and handsome as well. Aria was just glad she hadn't stuttered and rambled on like a fool too much. Already deep inside the store, the doctor decided she might as well wander around for awhile before leaving. She weaved in an out of the bookshelves, skimming through the many titles.

When entering the last one, her violet eyes stared towards the end. There was a glass case on a pedestal with a book resting on a plush red pillow; the young woman walked over to look closer. The volume was opened to the preface and the picture of the author surprised Aria—It was her grandmother. Not bothering to read what was in front of her, she opened the case and pulled it out before flipping it closed to see the title.

"The Art of Taming Animals of the Fiendish Kind." Aria read aloud; her brows furrowed in confusion. "Is this some kind of fiction novel didn't know Grams had wrote?" She went back to the preface and skimmed some of the text.

_**The Nightingales came from a large family tree that has dated back to medieval times.  
In our bloodline, every member has had the gift to tame animals but from a dark species.**_

_**A species that believers of the Holy Spirit have frowned upon for centuries.**_

_**They are animals from the depths of Hell.**_

_**It is because of this fated trait that our family and others with the gift must keep this secret hidden in our 'underworld' and out of the knowledge from those who dwell above..**_

The book was snapped shut. "W-W-What! This can't be true!" The doctor then hurried back to front store and slammed the her grandmother's book on the counter.

"How much?" she demanded before blushing in embarrassment at her rude behavior. "Uh, I mean, could you possibly tell me how much this volume is?"

Sebastian stared at her with amusement. "Well, this volume is very rare so I only take it here for show."

"If you had to place a price, how much would you go for?"

"Why such the interest, my dear?" he asked, leaning towards her.

"It..It's amazes me. I find it fascinating." she murmured, glancing down at at the dark blue cover. The young woman didn't feel right telling the complete truth—that this book may have something to do with her family and that there were things her family was hiding from her.

"Well, I would price it at a thousand-" the owner stated finally.

"Done!" Aria interrupted, handing him her credit card.

Scarlet eyes blinked in surprise. "Haha. All right." Sebastian chuckled, taking it. "To be honest, the thing would just stay here collecting dust. It needs a new owner." He rung her up and quickly but carefully wrapped the book so it wouldn't get damaged on her way home. Aria thanked him before leaving in a rush. The man watched her go; a knowing smirk on his lips.

* * *

Aria hurried down the sidewalk, the book pressed tightly against her chest. She had to get home and call her grandmother about it. The sun was setting now, making the sky a pinkish color. The young woman didn't even realize how late it got with her walking around and her car was still a good distance away. But she managed to make it before it got completely dark. Once unlocking the door, she leaned over the driver seat and carefully placed the book on the passenger side. Violet eyes stared at the bag for a second.

"_This can't be Grams' work.."_ she thought, moving back._"I mean, the last name Nightingale and the name Felicia are very common."_ The doctor sighed heavily, shaking her head._"That's an absolute shitty reason..I really hope it's fake.."_

Just when she was about to sit down in the driver seat, the feeling of someone staring at her appeared. Aria turned towards the cafe door and froze. Sitting in front of the glass door was a male silver wolf with bright crimson eyes. The animal's head was tilted to the side and stared at her with such a human expression in his gaze—the look being _'I know you'._

She blinked, having the same feeling. _"It reminds me of that pup in that memory I had.." _The young woman slowly took a few steps forward before squatting down, stretching out her hand. He stood with his ear flat against his head. She believed he was going take a sniff but instead, the wolf turned right and ran off. The doctor stood as well and was about to go after the animal for some reason she couldn't understand but just needed to when a light, familiar roar stopped her.

"Kamui?" she said with surprise, glancing back to her car. The strange cat came walking out from behind the mini cooper and moved towards her. Forgetting about the wolf then, she acknowledged her old friend. "What..How did you get here?" The feline just purred, rubbing against her leg.

"Well, I guess you being here gives me a reason to see Grams and ask about that book." Aria sighed, walking back to her car. "Let's go before something comes out and gets us." Kamui looked in the direction the wolf disappeared and glared briefly before following. The two hopped into the car and drove off, not seeing the wolf appear again and watching them go with a longing expression as he whimpered.

* * *

The blue door opened after the second knock. Aria's grandmother appeared dressed in her nightclothes with a green silk robe over them.

"Aria? I didn't expect you to come here after working." she smiled.

Her granddaughter returned the gesture with a small one. "Uh, yeah, I wasn't planning on coming. I was gonna call but I found Kamui at the cafe." The older woman looked down at the maroon furred cat beside the younger.

"You rascal. Haven't I told you to stay in the neighborhood and not run about elsewhere?" Felicia scolded. Kamui's ear flatten at her chiding tone. "Get on inside and to your bed. Not night treats for you." The feline listened, walking pass and vanishing into the house. She then looked back at Aria and frowned when seeing her solemn.

"Sorry, my dear. I know you don't like it when I scold Kamui."

"Grams..that's not the reason I'm looking as such." The young woman lifted the dark blue book in her hand to show her. The old woman's eyes widen at it. "I found this in a shop around the cafe and it has your name as the author..Why is that?" Felicia closed her eyes with a low sigh.

"Because I wrote it.." she answered softly before moving aside. "Come in so we can talk in private." The doctor frowned at her respond; a sickening feeling forming deep in her gut. Not saying anything more, she complied, leaving the cool night air and walking into a lair of dark secrets that were about unfold..

**-TBC-**

* * *

*******_Alert, Review & Fave please!*_**


End file.
